The use of electrically powered sensors, control modules, and motors is ubiquitous in downhole drilling tools. These tools may include, for example, rotary steerable drilling tools, measurement while drilling (MWD) tools, logging while drilling (LWD) tools, and the like. Such downhole tools are generally equipped with a power source such as a power generating turbine or a battery pack. Batteries are inherently power limited such that the operational capacity of a battery powered tool may be limited by the life of the battery. Batteries may also occupy several feet of tool space thereby increasing the length of the bottom hole assembly (BHA) which in turn moves tool segments further away from the drill bit than may be optimal. Downhole turbines are limited in that they only provide power when drilling fluid is circulating through the drill string.
Some downhole tools have been configured to receive electrical power from a power generating sub via a hard wired connection. For example, in a commercial system available from Schlumberger, MWD and LWD tools may receive low-voltage DC power from a low-voltage tool bus (LTB) via a hard wire connection with an MWD power generating sub. U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0146415 discloses a power allocation methodology among downhole tools receiving power from a LTB. While such a methodology has proven to be commercially viable strictly allocate power via sequencing and other techniques indicate that the LTB lacks available power.